Un día en la vida de Skere boy
by Distroyer
Summary: Un día en la vida de Skere boy y cómo lidia con la molesta presencia de su amigo gei Gonzalo.


**Esta es la primera vez que escribo para el fandom de Gonza ilustrado xD bueno no sé si llamarlo fandom, prefiero decir que esto es para los Gonzaposters xD (gracias por animarme a escribir esto) viva El Niño Skere Best character! Best husbando! Verán que escribo Skere de diferentes maneras aquí (Skere, Eskere, Esquere, me falto squere xD) pero es para hacer la lectura más graciosa o como si se rompiera la cuarta pared, es la primera vez que escribo así y es gracioso y súper divertido, no se, así lo sentí, me encanta jaja. También tome varios datos del lore que le crearon los fans a los personajes (sobre todo de la página de fb "Eskere ilustrado" y usé de referencia algunas viñetas de Gonza que serán mencionadas aquí, Bueno, sin más, disfruten la lectura c:**

* * *

La alarma suena a las 6:30 de la mañana. Daniel (también conocido como Dani; niño Eskere, del universo Shipuden para los Gonzaposters) tiene que levantarse pero no quiere hacerlo. Sabe que hoy es lunes, que martirio despertar temprano para ir a la secundaria, aunque hay deberes que hacer allá y no puede faltar. Se levanta y perezoso va a la ducha. Se baña con agua fría para despertar aún más, sobre todo porque su hermano mayor (quien aún vive en la casa) también necesita bañarse así que decide hacer la noble acción de dejar el agua caliente para él. No debería, porque sus dos hermanos nunca se molestaron en preocuparse por él con un gesto, aunque fuera tan simple, como ese. Cuando el más grande aún no se independizaba, él y el de en medio siempre molestaron a Dani, lo trataron mal, le pegaban, fue la burla de ambos y su diversión hasta que el mayor hico su vida aparte, pero eso no significa que ahora Eskere sea menos miserable.

Va a la cocina y se calienta una rebanada de pan en la tostadora. Se sirve leche en un vaso y ese es su desayuno. Más tarde su hermano también baja a prepararse lo mismo. Saluda a Eskere con un zape en la cabeza diciendo "Días, torpe"

"Días" Responde Skere secamente sobándose donde recibió el golpe.

Esquere va a cepillarse los dientes. No es algo que le guste hacer pero sabe que es bueno para su higiene y salud. La razón es que cada que los mira al espejo, ahí está esa marca permanente que le dejó su padre a los 5 años con la hebilla del cinturón. Un fragmento de uno de sus dientes delanteros superiores se ha perdido. Se ha vuelto un tic pasarse la lengua por ese pequeño espacio libre, sintiendo que algo le falta. Skere casi no sonríe por lo mismo. De cualquier forma tiene pocas razones para hacerlo. Tiene miedo de sonreír ante la chica que le gusta, se contiene de reírse cada que escucha una buena broma o presencia algo gracioso. Antes Esquere era un niño más animado y feliz.

Hoy su hermano lo llevará a la escuela en el auto de mamá, ella no se sintió bien para levantarse hoy, pero Dani siempre prefiere tomar el autobús. Al menos ahí puede hablar con sus amigos (súper machos) acerca de los superhéroes, de Iron Man, el de las referencias, del hombre verde, de Thor; y su favorito: Súper Capitán. Con sus amigos tiene más temas de conversación que con su propia familia, Dios, hasta tiene más conversación con planta que con sus seres allegados.

A Dani le encanta ir en autobús, aunque a veces el ambiente se vuelva algo incómodo gracias a Gonzalo, su compañerito gei. El Gonza siempre ha sido todo un JOven TalenTOso que no puede evitar ser alegre y risueño. Claro, al menos eso nota Dani siempre y cuando Gonza tenga una Barbie entre sus manos o cuando las cosas se hacen como él quiere porque de otra forma se vuelve un insoportable que llora porque todo mundo lo oprime, sobre que el género es una imposición social y sobre cosas como por qué los niños no visten de rosa o porque las mujeres deben cubrirse las tetas. No te ayuda cuando te caes de la bici y te rompes la muñeca, no importa si es una situación de urgencia que requiera llevarte al hospital, el Gonza sólo se te quedará viendo como si tú fueras el raro, juzgándote en silencio. No soporta que a los niños les gusten los superhéroes, le da miedo jugar futbol, o se queja que el príncipe de la bella durmiente La Haya besado sin consentimiento cuando estaba dormida.

Además sus amigos (buenos amigos) lo consienten demasiado apoyando sus ideas, sobre todo Ro. Ro es muy buena, le interesa apoyar el feminismo y pone siempre a todos antes que a ella. Mía sigue los pasos de Ro, así que también es muy buena chica. Teo...oh, de Teo no puede decir demasiado, nunca se llevó tan bien con él. Oh pero vaya que se nota que también es un JOven talenTOso igual que Gonza que le pegó lo homo y les encanta tomarse de las manos y darse besitos en el autobús justo enfrente Esquere & co. O igual se saltan la clase de deportes y los hayan después haciendo lo mismo tras las gradas.

Gonza es un niño tan feliz viviendo en su propia burbuja llena de banalidades, de aceptación e inclusión. Él es feliz, y eso es algo que Esquere tal vez nunca ha experimentado por completo. Detesta pensar en ese j0+o.

"¿Cómo está mamá?" Pregunta mientras él y su hermano van camino al cole.

"¿Cómo crees?" Pregunta el otro. "Está cansada, anoche ella y papá volvieron a pelear"

"Lo sé, los oí" Eso es lo único que se dicen durante un largo rato antes de volver a hablar. "¿La lastimó?"

"Yo que sé. Quise entrar a verla pero estaba dormida y de espaldas, no pude verle el rostro ni ninguna otra parte del cuerpo, estaba bien tapada con las mantas".

Dani quisiera ya cumplir los 18 para largarse igual que su hermano. No soporta que sus padres peleen. Le da rabia ver cómo su madre ha llorado frente a sus hijos, a veces ocultándolo, pero siempre a causa de ese bastardo. Y por más cruel que suene, Dani no puede dejar de querer a su papá tampoco.

¿Lo ves gonza? Esos sí son problemas serios. Dani quisiera tener una familia unida.

Pero Dani siempre ha querido más a su mamá, aunque tampoco lo trata de la mejor forma pero merece mostrarle amor incondicional a ella. Haría cualquier cosa, hasta recibir los golpes en su lugar. Ya lo ha hecho muchas veces con anterioridad.

Llegan al colegio y Dani se baja sin despedirse del conductor.

En la primera hora de clases deben exponer sobre lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas en un futuro. Ro va primero y dice que a ella le gustaría ser cirujana y conferencista a favor del feminismo y gente LGBT.

Su amigo Julián Omar quiere ser diseñador gráfico, animador, y director para la industria cinematográfica y crear sus propios cómics y películas de héroes.

Mía quiere ser abogada y defender los derechos de personas que estén en la situación en la que alguna vez ella estuvo, ayudarlos en su transición de manera legal, o que estén en dadas situaciones decadentes y también brindarles ayuda. Con ayuda de Ro, al ser tan buenas amigas, serían el dúo perfecto para hacer de este mundo un lugar más tolerante con una sociedad abierta de mente.

Dani quiere algo parecido a lo de Mía, el también quiere ayudar a las personas, pero enfocado desde otro punto de vista: seguridad nacional, el ejército. Quiere enlistarse en la armada, de ser posible el siguiente año. Lo hará sin importar lo que su padre diga.

Piensa en su madre, en todas esas veces en las que tomó su lugar para protegerla. Quiere hacer lo mismo con el resto de la gente. Él daría la vida por ellos.

Ve la cara que tiene Gonza cuando él habla. No le gusta tener que oír sobre guerras o ataques y armas. Pero vamos Gonza, que durante tu turno de hablar digas que quieres ser una persona feliz y aceptada se queda muy bajo. Como cuando en la primaria debían presentar una obra sobre los colonizadores, fieros marineros en busca de riquezas en nombre de la realeza, y al Gonza se le ocurre llegar disfrazado de sirena y jotear y tirarle la onda a Teo. Nmms que incomodo, te pasas Gonza, tremendo trollazo.

En la clase de deportes van a jugar futbol. Los niños forman equipos, y las niñas están seguras en otro lado de la cancha entrenando salto con cuerda. Skere ama jugar futbol, es una de sus pasiones, sobre todo porque es apreciado por su Coach y siempre es el líder de su equipo. Obvio elige a sus amigos para jugar con él y generalmente al final queda Gonza para ser elegido, quien se rehúsa a participar y preferiría ir con las chicas. Siempre que a Esquere no le queda de otra más que meterlo al equipo, han perdido las partidas, porque Gonza está más concentrado pensado en sus jotadas que patear el balón.

Recuerda la vez en la que incluso antes de elegir al gay prefirió elegir a planta y esa fue la mejor decisión de su vida. Gracias a planta (tremendos golazos que se aventó, podías sentir su emoción mientras la observabas correr por la cancha) ganaron 15-2 además de que se volvió su mejor amiga desde entonces. El Gonza diría "Es une amigue". Pues bien Gonza, piensa Dani, ES UNA MALDITA PLANTA, que chucha importa como la llames, cállate y deja de matar nuestro hermoso lenguaje volviéndolo inclusivo o Esquere te golpeara un día de estos.

Al final Gonzalo se va del juego de futbol y mejor así, más ayuda el que no estorba.

Al salir de clases por haber llegado tarde a la parada del bus Skere debe caminar de vuelta a casa. Quisiera que su madre viniera por él, pero sabe que estará ocupada cocinando para cuando todos regresen de sus labores.

Luego de caminar algunas cuadras mientras toma atajos, Skere se encuentra frente a la parroquia familiar. La conoce bien, todos los domingos puedes oír sus campanadas desde casa cada que hay misa, igual que ayer. Escucha las campanas pero nunca se presenta a su llamado, ni sus padres lo hacen. Dani está seguro que cuando él era más pequeño, la familia Skere solía ir a misa y ser católica, pero en algún punto dejaron de asistir a la iglesia mientras Eskere crecía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaron de hacerlo? Tal vez su madre empezó la iniciativa de faltar un domingo, luego al siguiente también, y al siguiente, hasta que dejaron de ir un mes completo y luego dos, tres...

Tal vez su madre perdió la fe en Dios, en que la ayudara a mejorar su matrimonio. Tal vez su padre considera que la religión no sirve de nada, pero Esquere, aunque se ha alejado demasiado igualmente, muy en el fondo piensa que es bueno creer y tener esperanza, que es bueno aferrarse a una idea de que las cosas mejoraran en algún punto, porque precisamente es eso lo que te hace seguir adelante en la vida.

Decide caminar por la plazuela frente a la parroquia e irse acercando a la entrada. Hoy no hay nadie más que él. Es curioso porque muy pocas veces puedes ver una plaza sin gente.

En el camino se topa con el perro. Sólo es "el perro". Así lo conocen en la colonia. Aquel callejero de pelaje gris y algo maltratado. Ya está algo viejo, quizá no le quede mucho tiempo. Skere lo conoce desde niño y quisiera poder llevarlo a casa pero no se lo permitirían. Se acuerda cuando el perro le quitó sus muñecos transexuales a Gonza y salió corriendo con uno en el hocico y el chico gritó diciendo que eso era homófobia. Que buenos tiempos.

Por un lado el perro es libre de ir a donde quiera, sin ataduras que lo hagan quedarse en un lugar en específico. Por otro lado ¿Cuántas veces no la ha de pasar mal en las calles, buscando que comer, donde dormir y recibiendo patadas, ahuyentas y pedradas cuando se acerca a la gente? Esquere compró una torta en la escuela y no se la terminó. La saca de la mochila y se la da porque siempre se acuerda de este noble animal y siempre le guarda algo de comer. El perro ya lo Conoce y siempre que ve al chico sabe que no se quedara con el estómago vacío. "Aquí está, campeón. Toda para ti". Lo acaricia un poco en la cabeza. El perro se queda comiendo lo que está en el suelo. Esquere se aleja poco a poco despidiéndose y prometiendo que mañana le traerá otra cosa.

Se acerca a la entrada de la iglesia. Al asomarse al interior ve algunas personas estar hincadas en su sitio orando en silencio, mayormente mujeres grandes. Eskere entra y hace lo mismo que ellas. Se pone a rezar, como lleva haciendo desde los Díez años, y pide por su familia, pide por sí mismo. Aunque los Skere ya no crean en Dios, Dani aún lo hace. Y qué importa si realmente existe o no, siempre es bueno hablar al aire y dejar salir tus preocupaciones y problemas, te hace sentir mejor, te hace sentir alivio.

Se concentra en su oración hasta que siente que alguien se acerca a su fila y se ha sentado en una esquina. Dani voltea a mirar y se encuentra con el padre Julián. El padre Julián ha ayudado a Eskere a reforzar sus creencias desde los Diez años cuando el pequeño decidió que no quería dejar de ser constante en la fe. Es curioso, en parte su decisión comenzó por retar a Gonza llorón, siempre se queja que la iglesia es una opresora de y contra los homosexuales y tantas cosas, así que de ahí comenzó su curiosidad por volverse cercano al catolicismo una vez más. Pero ha aprendido que no todos los seguidores están contra la homosexualidad, de hecho muchos la apoyan, y que Gonza le tema tanto a los fanáticos religiosos que no toleran esas relaciones sólo lo hace verse mal al generalizar a todos los creyentes y meterlos en el mismo saco.

El padre Julian es su guía espiritual y también lo considera su amigo, le ha dado clases de catecismo sin esperar nada a cambio y desde entonces la relación sigue tan fuerte como en un inicio. Eskere aprendía muy rápido cuando el tema de verdad era de su interés, no es igual en la escuela donde te enseñan raíces cuadradas y fórmulas generales, esa clase de pensamientos abstractos nunca le han sido útiles en su vida.

El padre Julián le sonríe. Se le forman algunas arrugas en el rostro y al rededor de los ojos. Dani recuerda cuando aún sus facciones eran un poco más juveniles. Cinco años atrás. El padre está envejeciendo, y es un pensamiento que a Dani le causa amargura. Tampoco faltará mucho para que el padre se retire. Alguna vez le confesó que si existía la propuesta de una movilidad a otra parte, entonces la tomaría. Dani se quedó callado esa vez. No le gustaría que el padre se fuera, se ha hecho tan allegado no sólo con el sino con toda la comunidad.

"Hola Daniel" Comenta el padre con su cálida sonrisa. "Te me has perdido estos días".

"Claro que no, padre. He estado ocupado con la escuela, es todo".

"Entiendo. No hay problema, sigue con tus estudios, Dios te bendecirá en ellos, porque he estado pidiendo por eso".

"Gracias" Sonríe con gratitud.

"¿Cómo han estado las cosas en casa?"

"Igual que siempre". Suspira. "Ayer volvieron a armar pleito".

"Oh Daniel, sabes que siempre rezo por ellos igual. Eso no es vida, eso no es amor". Tiene una mirada afligida.

"Ya se, pero...no hay mucho que se pueda hacer".

"No digas eso hijo, siempre hay una forma y sabes que Dios te guiará a ella porque es lo mejor para ti".

"Amén. Sí, lo sé, gracias padre".

"¿Y qué hay de lo que me dijiste la otra vez? ¿Sigues queriendo pertenecer a las fuerzas armadas?"

"Mi decisión sigue firme".

"Sabes que temo por ti muchacho, es un trabajo muy peligroso, pero sabes, siempre pienso y me anima saber que si eso es lo que realmente quieres, Dios te dará fuerzas y estará a tu lado. Siempre has sido un buen chico Daniel, pensando en otros antes que en ti mismo, eso es lo que Dios quiso para ti, y está orgulloso de que sigas ese camino".

Dani sonríe. "Con Dios nunca estoy solo". Se pone de pie y se saca el polvo que pueda quedar en sus pantalones sobre sus rodillas. "Ya debo irme, debo llegar a casa. Están esperándome". Dice. Nunca lo esperan a él específicamente, pero sabe que la comida ya estará lista y su padre se enojará si no lo ve sentado a la mesa para comer lo que su esposa preparó, por mucho que además siempre le diga que cocina horrible.

"Ve tranquilo Daniel, que Dios te acompañe".

"Gracias padre, lo veo el siguiente domingo. O cuando pueda".

Llega a su casa y se sorprende de ver que su padre y su hermano aún no han regresado de sus trabajos. Ve a mamá Eskere sentada en el comedor comiendo a solas. "Hola ma, ¿Y los otros?"

"Tú padre llamó para avisar que el tráfico está horrible. Tu hermano debe estar atorado igual. Pero tú te tardaste en llegar, eh."

"Me quede hablando con un amigo".

"Ya, ven a comer". Cuando Dani se acerca y se sienta frente a su madre, ve que tiene un moretón en la mejilla, se distinguen las marcas de los dedos extendidos de papá.

"¿Te golpeó?" Claro que la golpeó. "¿Por qué no te defiendes?"

"No le des muchas vueltas a eso".

"¿Por qué no te divorcias?" Entiende que esa es la salida a la que se refería el padre Julián.

"¡Basta Esquere, termina de comerte esa sopa y no se hable más del asunto!"

Skere come en silencio como se le dice. No es lindo ser reprendido por quien más quieres sobre todo si tu intención es ayudar a abrirle los ojos, pero como le dijo el padre una vez "Ayúdate que Dios te ayudará". No puedes ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado. Se terminó la sopa tan rápido como pudo y va a su habitación donde cierra con seguro. Se siente tan impotente, tan débil. Siente ganas de llorar porque mamá sufre y no quiere aceptarlo.

Al lado de su cama tiene su maceta dónde está planta. Ha crecido tanto que está a la altura de la cabecera. Dani quiere despejar su mente de pensamientos tristes así que va allá y decide mantenerse ocupado. "Ey, ¿Qué cuentas, chica?" Toma un trasto donde lo llena con agua del lavabo y se lo echa a planta encima. Nunca le falta su riego, cada noche Skere la baña para que el proceso de crecimiento sea más ágil. Tarde o temprano ya no cabrá en el cuarto y deberá moverla al jardín de enfrente y plantarla en el césped. "Ahí lo tienes amiguita". Dani se siente satisfecho y más feliz. Piensa que si tuviera que elegir una carrera en la universidad, sería biología y ciencias naturales. Y se graduaría con una tesis sobre nuevos métodos innovadores para hacer crecer los cultivos. Ama la ecología y cuidar del medio ambiente, es lo único que tenemos que vuelve al planeta un lugar hermoso.

Regar a planta siempre lo pone de buen humor, y le gusta pensar cómo la naturaleza es tan maravillosa.

Que a pesar de estar rodeada de ambientes tóxicos, hostiles, carentes de nutrientes y poco aptos, aún así en algún lugar siempre habrá una vida que florece y sigue adelante.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado Gonzaposters c:**

 **SKEREEEEEE!**


End file.
